Two Weeks Notice
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: Oliver/Hermione. Hermione wants to save the old St. Mungo's. Instad she's choosing ties, and interviewing prosepectic girlfriends for her handsome boss.Is this what she went to Salem University for? Hermione's fed up and she's wants out, but Cupid had oth
1. Crazy Muggle Girl

Two Weeks Notice

Chapter One: The Crazy Muggle Girl 

Hermione stood in front of a historic House Elf hospital, feet planted firmly on the ground. Muggle wrecking balls were placed all around it, and Security Wizards were watching angrily as the girl and her two counterparts would not move. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry. 

"Ok Safety glasses on this is it! They're NOT going to tear down this educational and historical site for a stupid Quidditch field!!" Hermione exclaimed, placing hers on and throwing three blankets on the ground and placing a stick charm on them. Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks as they too laid down. 

"Ginny will you marry me?" Harry asked looking at the redhead. Ginny shrieked. 

"Yes!! Yes of course!!! but why did you ask now?" She asked looking at him. He gave a nervous laugh. 

"Well because if we don't survive this, I wanted you to know exactly how much I love you." He explained. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny shrieked again rolling over to kiss him. "I love you!!" 

Hermione growled as the engines of the machine started up. 

"This is the last time Ms. Granger! Move or you will be escorted out with a fine!!!" A construction wizard yelled. Hermione shook her head. 

"NO!! Do you know how old this monument is? How educational and historical? VERY you CANNOT tear it down!!" 

*** Two hours Later***

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Granger for bailing us out." Harry said putting his arm around Ginny's waist. 

"No problem dears. No Mione, we know how upset you are about them tearing down the Hospital but dear, there's always more , you didn't go to University of Salem for nothing." Mrs. Granger slid a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder. 

"She's right Mione. There's always more to protest. You just need to start bigger, grab the bull by the horns!" Mr. Granger exclaimed walking the two home. "Now Mione, mum and I are going out to eat, do you think you can strive. Of course you can you're a Granger! Now off we go bye!!" Her father exclaimed kissing her goodbye and leaving the doorstep with Mrs. Granger. 

"Have fun…" Hermione whispered, sighing and walking into the kitchen and picking up the phone. 

"Hello? Mr Wang? Yes it's Hermione. Could I have a # 1, # 7..no wait, two # 14, a # 3.…yes this is for one…oh and could you add in some egg rolls? Thanks..Goodbye."

***

Hermione sat down flipping through law and bill books, looking for some kind of clue to weaken the system and build up her own as She crammed down on her mountain high Chinese food. 

****

Oliver Wood, picked up his ringing cell phone. He had taken an interest in some high tech muggle stuff, and insisted he had a celly phone. 

"Hello. This is Wood speaking."

  
"Oliver! Dear boy! Please come over ASAP, I need to chat with you!" The man said happily. Oliver nodded. 

"Yes father right away." Oliver snapped his fingers, and a limo appeared. "Thank you Stan." 

**At His father's house**

"Oliver! Come in! Come in. Now how did that wrecking of that hospital go and what were the stocks and profits?" Oliver laughed.

"Well father, the wrecking went smoothly , well almost that crazy muggleborn girl Hermy Granger got in the way."

"Again?"

  
"Yes." 

His father nodded. "Ok what about those stocks?" Oliver, searched around in his pockets. 

"I Uh…um…" 

"Oliver Wood! You are so unorganized. Why can't you be like Artemis, your brother?" Oliver clenched his teeth. 

"Because father. My strong point is Quidditch not, business." His father once again nodded. 

"You need an assistant, and you the best one, with knowledge looks, will power and a great back round." 

  
"Yes father.." 

"Oh and Oliver?" 

"Yes?"

"That's not a suggestion, it's an order." 

"Yes Father!!" Oliver exclaimed sighing and hopping back in his limo. "To the Hotel…" It was bound to be a l-o-n-g day tomorrow. 

****

Hermione grabbed her fliers, and jumped up to see if she could start 'grabbing the bull by the horns' . Walking down the street she spotted Oliver Wood himself. 

"Excuse me! Are you Mr. Wood?" She asked , pushing a piece of bushy hair behind her ears. He nodded. 

"Yes, do I know you?" Hermione held out her hand. 

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Social Act Vocalist, S.P.E.W leader, Salem Graduate, and-" 

"Have you ever heard of University of Manchester?"

"Uh no.."

"Shame…"He said looking her over. "Where did you go to school?" Hermione gave hima questioning look. 

"I don't see how that relevant but ok, I went to University of Salem.."

"Interesting, tell me more about yourself…background.." He said ushering her to his limo. Earning him another glance. 

"Wait…Granger? Granger as in Hermione Granger? The one that lays in front of our wrecking balls and attacks Stratford people?" Hermione growled. 

" I DID NOT attack them! It wasn't my fault they walked under a waving protest sign!!" 

"Wait are you here for a job at all?"

"No! Like I said Mr. Wood I'm hear to ask you to preserve the very first St. Mungo's now a Center for seniors and mentally ill, they give water arboics, karate, charms , and potion lessons. It's a very educational and helpful place and it would mean a lot if you didn't tea it down. It's like a home away from home, I mean I practically grew up there! Also my grandparents live there.." 

"SIR!! Oliver! Oliver Wood!! Witch Weekly needs a quote about the tearing down of the Old St. Mungo's." Stan his social and assignment coordinator yelled. "And hurry!" Oliver sighed. 

"Ok Um… What I love about architecture is it's ability to shape a community-"

"Well exactly Mr. Wood!! See the old St. Mungo's helps the community. It turns strangers into neighbors-" 

"It has the ability to turn strangers into neighbors. How the right design for the park make people feel secure..how a hospital can be functional and beautiful so that people feel engaged, and not imprisoned?"

Hermione nodded. "Yea..sounds good, I like that." 

"But I'm against yo-"

"Yes, yes, well it's all very good. Now jump in." Oliver said opening the door for Hermione. 

"So do we have a deal?" Hermione asked, looking at him. 

"No, I want something else from you…" He said looking at her. Her eyes widened. 

"No! Oh no your not getting that buster! I am fully aware of your reputation, and there's no way your getting that!" Hermione said crossing her arms. 

"Getting what?" Asked Oliver, looking slightly clueless.

  
"You know..the sex?" Hermione said bluntly. Oliver laughed. 

"You know, that would be nice, but that's not what I wanted. You see what I really need is a new chief council. You know an assistant."

"Well..I uh think I prefer the sex.." Hermione said looking out the window. 

"Ok if you take the job, I promise The Old St. Mungo's will not be demolished. On top of which you can direct all demolishing, and all millions of dollars at your charitable disposable." 

"But you couldn't possibly want me, I've spent my life protesting against people like you!" 

"Well maybe if you worked for people like me you'd win once in awhile!" 

  
"I-I- I don't know." 

"I need a answer almost immediately , here's tell ya what here's my card, call me at the grand hotel."

"You live in a hotel?"

"Actually, I live in it and own it, my life is very much like monewopoly."

"You mean monopoly?" Hermione asked, he nodded and stopped the limo so Hermione could get out. 

"Think about it, there's normally a very nice Christmas bonus.." Stan said, opening the door for her. Hermione nodded thanks, and walked out to the ocean with the beach, sitting on the peir just thinking.

~*~*~*~*~

Ok. Like it hate it? Please tell me in a review! Thanks!

Megan


	2. A New Assistant

Two Weeks Notice  
Chapter 2: A New Assistant  
---

Hermione sat overlooking the pier near the old St Mungo's, it was always a beautiful site always calmed her down after an eventful evening protesting. She glanced at her watch on her wrist, her parents should be meeting her here on the muggle side soon enough.

"Hey 'Ermione." Greeted an old senial wizard carrying a balloon animal he got from the carnival years back.

"Hello Rocko." She said smiling and jumping up on the railing, overlooking the activity going on at her beloved St Mungo's. Jumping down she decided it was time to go and meet her parents. 

"Ergh. I can't believe I ate that much." Hermione grumbled holding her arms over her stomach and sighing uncomfortably.

Mr. Granger chuckled, "I'm proud of you honey, the whole left side of the menu!" Hermione sigh sadly,

"Just recently whenever I get tense, I just start to eat."

Mrs. Granger was still tied up in the idea that her daughter was considering working for the man she had been protesting against, "Honey, you cannot work for that man." Always seeing the lighter side in things Mr. Granger then retorted,

"Hey, we could always use the bail money. Remember what that oh..old guy said?"  
Rolling her eyes Hermione then repeated in unison,

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Mrs. Granger chirped in,

"Well Sun Tzu didn't have a daughter, Frank!" Right then a waiter came by and handed Hermione a aluminum foil goose, holding her leftovers.

"What's this? Oh..thank you." She turned back to her parents, "You guys this is the only way to save the community center!" She glanced sternly at both of them, "It is! And if I work for him I have these huge resources at my disposal for charities and shelters-" Her mother cut her off

"Yes but-"

"Mom, I promise, I will still be your daughter and I will still have my own views." The married couple glanced at each other and sighed knowing their daughter and that her mind was set.

-Two Weeks Later-

Hermione was walking briskly with a new coworker a folder of organized ideas and other important things in her arms as she explained the new edition she just gave to him.

"Let's update all the files. Especially the Wizardying codes. I'll need those. I'm going to go speak with Mr. Wood now." Hermione smiled at the co-worker in almost an apologetic manner for all the work she just gave him. Oliver Wood seemed to be discussing something rather important when Hermione interrupted,

"Excuse me Mr. Wood. Sorry to bother you but I'm been going over the Magical Level Reports for London and I would really love to talk to you if you have a moment." Oliver raised an eyebrow at Hermione and nodded,

"Very good." He then put his envelopes into view. "Which do you prefer?" Hermione gave Oliver a confused stare,

"How do you mean?"

"It's for my new stationary."

"Oh well..is this a trick question, because they both look exactly the same to me." Hermione studied the paper harder, her brow furrowed.

"Not at all Hermione! This one you see, has a tiny snitch emblem right in the corner, and this one has a beautiful linen finish."

"Leaving alone the fact that many natural resources were destroyed to make these." She grabbed both papers from him and tapped her wand to them, one erupted in a bright glow the other simply stayed the same.

"This one. You can write secretly on it without it being destroyed or curse." Oliver starred at Hermione, "You know I've asked thirty people that question and not one answered it like that. Merlin you're good, you're getting a bigger office." He stated and began to walk away.

"Oh no! Mr. Wood, I'd really like to talk to you about the-" Oliver just smiled and continued walking.

-Six Months Later-

Hermione fell on a mattress and sighed as Oliver fell backwards next to her. "Very firm, this one was made by goblins I think."  
"But how many goblins do you think? You know theirs some debate about just how many goblins we can trust to make bedding for us these days. What do you think?" Oliver asked fondly looking over at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes wondering how she got into this kind of predicament with her boss.

"The more goblins making it the more chances it has an hex or something else wrong with it." Oliver quickly shook off her statement and began to bounce around.

"Quite bouncy though, don't you think? Good for practicing Quidditch dives. Have a bounce."

"No." She simply stated and sighed deeply. Oliver ignored or seemed to simply displace her stern attitude and began to bounce more around hitting into her.

-Another four months after that-

Hermione had collapsed into her bed from sheer exhaustion. She pulled the pillow over her head, magiked the lights off and fell into a deep sleep. When the clock hit an ungodly hour of morning, her phone rang. Jolting up she scrambled for her phone and answered it groggily.

"Hello hello?" 

"Hermione! Look I finly figured out how to work this! I'm glad you're up!" Oliver on the other end of the phone sounded very slurred. " I didn't want to wake you but I wanted to chat." 

"Oliver, it's 2:15 in the morning. Can't you just sweet talk whatever Ms. Witch Weekly candidate you're with?"

"I resent that Hermione! Just because someone may not share your highest IQ they're not a person of substance and depth.." He trailed off at his statement as the blonde he was with began making horrid choking noises.

"I just swallowed my chocolate frog whole.."

"She just swallowed her chocolate frog, very dangerous." Hermione smacked herself in the head with her pillow at the stupidity of people.

"Oliver, listen to me. Put her on the phone." If he was going to wake her up from her only welcomed sleep she was going to speak her mind. Oliver starred at his phone before handing it over to his date. "Put her on the phone?"

"Put her on the phone!" Hermione grumbled loudly. Oliver jumped,

"She wants to speak with you." The bouncy blonde widened her eyes,

"Oh me?" She asked and took the phone. "Hello?"

Hermione sighed deeply, "Hi,uh, the wizard you're with is deeply troubled, even though he's rich and attractive you are much too young to be trading yourself like some stock on the Wizard Network for someone who won't even remember your name or his in the morning, and is still married, and has a suspicious red rash which he claims is from Quidditch, It is 2:16 go home, get a degree and finish your life." The blonde slowly lowered the phone from her ear and gave it back to Oliver with a weary look.

"You alright?" He asked and she nodded feisty and said she was going to leave. "What did you say to her? A Nice chat?"

"Yes." Hermione whelped, " Well I have to get up in the morning for your divorce case."  
As if a light bulb went off in Oliver's head he said,

"Oh yes! That's what I called you about. Now, do you think I should cry? Work up the dramatics? A burst of sobs here and there?"

"You're pathetic. Good night." With that said Hermione clicked off her and fell back into bed.  
-In the Office-

Hermione tapped her quill quickly on the table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her boss for his divorce hearing. "He'll be here any minute. Is there anymore butterbeer?" His wife, Katie Bell, starred at her hard and stuck her nose in the air. Seconds later, Oliver Wood walked in.

"Sorry everybody. Did I miss the blessed event?" He asked taking a seat next to Hermione. 

"Check with me before you talk." Hissed Hermione, her voice low. The lawyer glanced at the people and shook his head,

"Now that we're all here. I'd like to discuss the settlement terms." Hermione quickly stood up

"The terms have already been set, It's called a prenup." The lawyer shook his head,

"We both know that a prenup doesn't preclude certain recompensatory .."

"In English please," Hermione started, "Although I can follow in Goblish and Medieval speak."  
"Ms. Bell wants double the alimony."

"No way!" Hermione was now out of her seat, palms on the table.

"Well give the way the marriage was terminated it isn't a deniable request."

"Uh you're referring to the alleged infidelity are you not?" She asked princely looking at the lawyer. Katie snorted,

"Alleged? He was having shagging her in our bed!" Oliver rolled his eyes,

"Well I knew how uneasy you were about stains getting on the sofa."   
Katie jumped up and yelled,

"How dare you come in here and-"

"I shouldn't of said that sorry." Oliver interrupted after Hermione elbowed him in the side for such a stupid remark.

"Wait!" Hermione jumped up, "If this is what you want, then I know that the soon to be ex- Mrs. Wood, did a little couch time on her on with a certain Weasley and he's willing to testify." Katie's face redden and her jaw dropped. Oliver smirked,

"I have very loyal friends, it must be how I found their joke shop."

"You do give them good money." Hermione stated casually examining her nails.

"Yes I know, thank you." Oliver said with a smile. "You know what you can have the southeast estate, along with the amount in galleons we agreed to as long as you sign that paper saying I am in charge of no more." 

"Oliver!" Hermione looked at him in shock and Katie stood up.

"Oh shut up Hermione, you're just another one of his stupid girls!" Hermione growled and Oliver stood up as well,

"Wait a minute! She is far from stupid-" He was interrupted when Katie threw her own cup of Butterbeer on Hermione. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"It went up my nose!" Yelled Hermione waving her hand in front of her face as she used the other to wipe liquid out of her eyes. Oliver pulled out a hanky. 

"This cloth is nearly clean, I'm going to dab you okay?"

"Okay."

"You can blow if you want." He said holding the towel to her nose.

"Thank you." She mumbled and blew away.

A/n: Well what do you think? It went over six pages as I was typing it so I hope its long enough. Review! Tell me what you think! Ten more reviews till I update!  
-Meg


End file.
